


You Listen to Me Now

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Smut, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Can you write a really smutty fic that starts out with dirty talk and has really intense bdsm? Like Gabriel being the all powerful archangel and the snarky little shit at the same time? Thank you so much uwuWarnings: BDSM, Smut, Mild Violence, Language, Avengers spoilers?(it’s been out for awhile though…)Note: I, personally, am not currently in a BDSM relationship, so I do apologize in advance if this piece happens to offend anyone in any way or isn’t what is expected.Hope you like it and thanks for the request





	You Listen to Me Now

You sat on the couch with your boyfriend, Gabriel, watching the Avengers late at night. You were leaned up against his chest with his arm around you reaching for the popcorn on your lap. Everytime Loki appeared you giggled to yourself with a smile. When the scene of Loki and Hulk played you were squirming with excitement, knowing the words by heart.   
“You like bad guys huh?” Gabriel sounded amused, although a tad bit bitter.  
“Loki is just misunderstood.” You craned your neck back, looking up to his eyes. “You can relate.”   
“Yea, but he doesn’t have the charm I have.” Gabriel stared at the screen unamused.   
“What charm would that be?” You poked his nose, getting his attention.  
He stared down at you with a sly grin. “He doesn’t know the first thing about pleasing a woman.”  
“Yeah, but I’d bet he’d take over the world for one.” You knew you were getting to him, his pride.  
“Please.” He paused and you suddenly felt a warm hand running down your thighs. “I could create my own world. And I could have you anytime I wanted, my little slut.” He unbuttoned your jeans, sliding his hand in over your panties down to your folds. A sound escaped your lips, but Gabriel quickly hushed you up. “Now, now. I tell you when you can make a sound.” He slowly rubbed your clit with his thumb, sliding his fingers along your folds, teasing you. “You cum when I say. When I’m done teasing and torturing you.”  
“Yes.” You shuddered as his other hand cupped your breast, causing your nipples to harden. You laid there as he continued to pleasure you, the movie almost completely forgotten. He teased your entrance with his finger, pushing in and quickly pulling out before he was fully in. “Fucking tease.” You growled with lust.   
“I’m in charge, cupcake.” Gabriel sang. “Now be a good little slut.” He pulled his hand out of your pants and tilted your neck back, so you were looking up at him. Gabriel leaned down, kissing you fiercely letting his tongue slip in your mouth before pulling away. You tried to move up towards him, but he kept you held down.   
“Gabe…” You breathed out a sigh as Gabriel got up from the couch, moving towards the bedroom. “Come back.” You whined, but got up as well following him.   
When you opened your bedroom door, Gabriel was nowhere to be found. You went over to the edge of the bed and sat down. All of a sudden a force pulled you onto the bed. Shiny gold cuffs were holding your wrists, bound to the bed posts. You also felt a collar around your neck, matching the cuffs. A chuckle enveloped the room as your feet were also now bound.   
Gabriel stepped out of the shadows in his old janitor uniform making you even more wet. “Looks like there is some dirt I need to take care of.” His figure loomed over you at the edge of the bed. “But first, I need to get rid of some of these clothes.”   
Normally he would just snap his fingers and they would be gone, but this time was different. Slowly he rolled your pants down, kissing your legs and inner thighs before tossing your pants aside. Next he crawled over your body, straddling your stomach, before ripping off your shirt. What was left of it joined your pants to the side. Reaching around he unclasped your bra, sucking at your nipples and massaging them. You moaned out his name, making him stop to face you.  
“I said no sounds.” He growled. Suddenly you were unchained and on all fours on the bed. Gabriel was behind you with a hand placed on your hips. The other slapped your rear over and over, making you cry out. “You need to learn to behave my pet.” He slapped harder, making your panties soaked. With all the self control you could muster, you bit your lip, stopping any sounds from escaping. After a couple more times where you remained silent, you were back to your originally position of cuffed to the bed. Gabriel straddled over you, slightly pulling your collar, reminding you of your status.   
“You’re my little pet now. Behave.” He nipped at your lips before diving in. His tongue gained dominance, exploring your mouth. One hand pinched at your nipples while the other pulled at your hair, making you struggle with your moans. Before the kiss could go any further, Gabriel moved down your body, sucking and licking your skin. You mouth was filled up with a ball gag, making any speech impossible.   
“You taste so good for a dirty slut.” His mouth was now lapping at your folds, sending electric waves of pleasure through your body. Using his teeth he tore off your panties. Both hands were up playing with your breasts as his breath was warm against your womanhood. He licked a long strip, causing you to moan slightly, as you couldn’t bite your lips to keep silent anymore. As punishment he gripped your breasts firmly, squeezing them and twerking at the nipples, making you squirm.   
“I’ll show you what Loki can’t do.” He snarled at the name, entering your core with his tongue. He kept going deeper as you felt his warm breath down there, turning your legs to butter. Both of his hands moved downward, stroking your inner thighs, playing with your sensitive nerves. At any moment you felt like you could unravel as his tongue moved around, teasing you.   
You arched your back, finding yourself near the edge, but Gabriel noticed and brought his head back up. His whiskey eyes lustfully stared at you with a smirk. You on the other hand were mixed with frustration and blissfulness.   
“I’m just getting started.” He sang, making you want to slap his beautiful face in annoyance. His finger went under your collar and jerked your head up so you could view him better. “I bet you like what you see.”   
You nodded your head a little too quickly, making him chuckle at your eagerness. Gabriel got off the bed, unzipped his janitor’s uniform, deliberately going at a slothful pace. If you could you would’ve licked your lips, but you could only whine out in protest. He was bare underneath so you could admire his toned chest and angelic body in its full glory. Gabriel snickered at you, climbing back to hover above your body. Your hips rocked upwards begging for touch, any touch.   
Forcefully he leaned down and gripped your hair pulling it so your neck was exposed to him. Instead of kissing it he leaned down to whisper in your ear. “It’s so adorable how much you want me. Want me inside you.” He started sucking at your neck and biting it, making sure to leave marks for everyone to see. Below you felt his tip tease your folds and core. Gingerly he rocked his hips against you sending a burning desire throughout your body. You couldn’t take much more. Finally he lined himself up and thrusted into you, still kissing and leaving marks on your body with his mouth. His member didn’t move at first making you grow frustrated, finally he picked up a pace. His lips now sucked at your breasts as his hips rocked into you, finding your nerves in your body.   
The pace was perfect, hitting your g-spot every time, finally getting what you wanted. You closed your eyes, tilting your head back in enjoyment. “Cum when I say.” Gabriel picked up the pace, gripping your hips forcefully. His member pulsed in you, telling you he was so close. “Not yet.” He gasped, grinding into you more.   
“Now.” His voice was barely audible as his member twitched releasing himself inside you. You weren’t far behind, moaning loudly, not caring about the sound you were making. Gabriel was right there with you moaning out your name, glistening in sweat. He rode your organism out and then pulled out slowly, resting next to you on the bed.   
You were still gagged and chained as he turned to you with an evil grin. “How’s my little slut? Is she pleased?” You mumbled something, but nothing could really be heard with the gag in your mouth. “Sorry didn’t hear you.” He joked before snapping his finger, releasing you.   
You were too tired and wore out to do any to Gabriel except roll over and rest your head on his chest. Soon you steadied your breathing and glanced up at him. His whisky eyes glowed as a bright smile played on his face.   
“You’re the better Loki.” You kissed his chest, before sighing loudly, resting again. You noticed that you still had the collar around your neck. Your finger went up to it, but Gabriel stopped you. He took your hand, kissing it tenderly.   
“A reminder that you're my little dirty slut.” Gabriel started stroking your hair as you closed your eyes. “Don’t you forget it.”


End file.
